The Test
by Books by em92
Summary: With the anomaly come and gone it has taken one and left another. Now Hope will suggest a solution to getting Octavia back but its going to cost them. There is always a price to pay. Bellarke. Season 6. I own nothing (books, show, characters) , just a fan and an aspiring writer. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning **

As if the whole world disappeared from his fingertips. Not just any world. He had watched above in the ARK how the world was encased in radiation; he had survived the red sun. When the worlds changed it was out of his hands. This time his world, his sister, his blood relative. Disappearing like dust in the wind. He stomped back into the tent watching as everyone kept their eyes on him. Marching up to the new girl that would be held accountable for taking his sisters life. He reached a handout grabbing her by her throat. "What did you do, where did you come from"? He wanted answers. Octavia had to be out there somewhere, and it would land on him to find her.

Hope looked at the rage in Bellamy's eyes. She knew it well. "You are angry, you have questions. I understand but it had to be this way". She choked out. Bellamy put her down, dropping her to the floor and watching her as she gasped for air. There would be no use in killing her, because then it would just be another step backwards. "Start from the beginning". He kneeled in front of her inches away from her face. She looked ashamed, but not scared.

"My name is Hope, I am the daughter of the Eligius General. I met Octavia through the anomaly. When she followed my mother in. We had an understanding an agreement, time passes differently in the anomaly. You would not understand". This time it was Clarke who interjected. "Then try explaining it to us. What is it, some type of time warp, future that we are unaware of"? Hope stood to her feet looking between each member standing in the tent.

"The anomaly is not time it is an existence. You understand space, well think of a black hole. It's other side an infinite possibility of choices on where it can end". Clarke was very smart; she had studied well on the ARK and she used her brain in many different situations before but even this idea was confusing to her. Gabriel stepped forward, "So if its not the future how are you here, how is it you know Bellamy and Octavia". "I know all of you, even some that are not present". Echo stepped into the conversation next holding up a sword to her throat. "I think she is lying, she's being cryptic, and skating around the truth". Clarke reached around pulling the sword down and out of her hands. Echo inched closer to her as she stood now between her and hope. "Clarke this isn't about you, you can't save everyone like you used to. This situation is different, and we should use the numbers and weapons we have in our hands to keep the upper hand on the enemy". Her eyes looking towards hope.

"Of course, you would say that Echo, but if you want to save Octavia from where she is being kept and stay alive for a future to live for, we need to move now". Hope's chest glowed, a green engraving lighting up and signaling another flare. She pressed her hand on her chest. "It's another flare, a trigger for the anomaly". Gabriel watched as Hope shook her head at his answer, he was the one who knew the most about this after studying its effects for all these years. "The anomaly is upon us, but first you must meet the trials before it will grant you access in".

"Trials? What are you talking about trials? This isn't some game". Bellamy stepped away running his fingers through his hair. He had just lost his sister; he was running at half capacity emotionally that he usually was. Hope walked toward his making him jump from her hand as it reached out to touch his back. He spun around facing her. "Demons are not always what they seem, and they can effect our lives in more ways than one. The trials are there to fight your demons. You must face them, alone. If you ever hope to see Octavia again". Bellamy didn't have a choice, he had to believe her. He shook his head agreeing and following her to the exit of the tent. "Bellamy"! Echo shouted, following him. She was able to grab his hand and pull him aside, meeting his glare. "I can't let you go alone". "The trials must be completed alone". Hope interrupted, getting a mean glare from Echo in the process. "I know but there has to be some way we can provide back up for him".

Hope didn't like the thought of it, more people in the anomaly meant more the risk and she didn't know how it would change things. "Ok you can join him, but you will be separated by the anomaly, you will have your own demons to face". Echo had a closet full of skeletons from her past, but she was strong. She had proven herself before and she would prove herself again. She nodded following them out. The anomaly was shaking what felt like the whole earth. Wind, debris flying every direction, and a storm touching down on the ground from the sky in a green glowing tornado type structure. All three of them where standing outside the anomaly, inches away before entering.

"Wait"! Clarke shouted, running to catch up with the group. Hope smiled to herself. The Clarke she had come to know was strong, determined. She knew she would never let them leave without her. "I'm going too". Bellamy stepped away from Echo, releasing her hand. "Clarke no, I just got you back. You need to stay here with Gabriel make sure everything runs on the outside". Clarke looked for a glimpse of anything in his eyes. She could see he was lying. He needed her just as much as she needed him. He was just trying to protect her like he always had. "I'm going, with or without you". Just like that she ran into the green vortex. "Clarke"! Bellamy yelled. Turning to look at Hope before entering in himself. "She will be ok, she's strong. I am going to enter in first, make sure you follow in quick time. There is no telling how long the opening will stay". She disappeared after Clarke. Bellamy feeling his breath gain rapid speed he shook his head, trying to stay focused. Echo turned to him, her hands on either side of his face. "We can do this". She let go entering in third, letting Bellamy watch her go before he moved closer to the vortex himself. "Here we go".

**And down the rabbit hole they go. I hope you are intrigued and excited stay tuned for more and as always BE KIND **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy's Test**

Bellamy looked around as he familiarized himself with the surroundings. He looked over his appearance, surrounded by a metal room. Small. It was his mother and his room on the ARK. He turned to look in the mirror that hung in the open bathroom across from him. Running his fingers along his jaw. He was younger this time, before they had come to the ground. The same appearance then showing up on his face. A ragged thermal on his shoulders and a pair of utility pants. "Bellamy"! He heard a voice shout. It was his mother; he ran to the room's door. Watching her as she leaned against it. Octavia joined them from the other room, she had been snacking in their kitchen on left over rations. It was good to see his sisters face. "Mom what's wrong"? She asked, looking over at Bellamy as he gave her a look of surprise. "And what's up with you, you look like hell". Bellamy laughed; he missed the old days.

Fist's banged on the doors outside. "Surprise room inspection open up". Bellamy could feel the fear in his chest as he watched his mother squeeze her eyes shut. He knew this story before it had been told. The first demon he had held onto, the fact that his sister was caught because he let his guard down, and his mother had been floated because of it. A green flash sparked as the door kicked in, and just like that he was in a different bay of the ARK. Watching through glass as his mother laid on the other side of it. She would be floated. Today.

He banged against the glass, feeling his heart race. How could he watch this all over again? The pain was as fresh as before, but he knew now the outcome of this situation and this demon would not get the best of him. He calmed himself placing a hand on the glass. His mother looked scared but not for herself, but for her children.

"It's going to be ok mom. I'm going to keep Octavia safe I promise. You'd be proud of me". Bellamy knew that wasn't true, he had messed up so many times. Cost so many lives, how she could ever be proud of him was beyond him. Before he could work himself back up the memory sparked something that he couldn't remember because he had been too flustered in the past. She leaned as close to the glass as she could meeting his gaze. "I have always been proud of you Bellamy. You are my son and even after my death I will always watch over you. Be strong my son. You are so strong; you just have to find your strength". Bellamy closed his eyes a tear falling from his cheek. "I love you mom" he whispered as the alarm sounded signaling the opening of the dock doors to the space outside. His mother was sucked out, frozen and immediately cut off from the oxygen that she had been privilege to before. He watched her as she floated away. Knowing it would be ok.

Just as he opened his eyes, he found himself in a forest. Night had fallen and trees surrounded him. Both knees on the ground. He must have completed his first challenge, or else he wouldn't be here. He heard a voice like a whisper in his ear. He recognized it as Hope. "You have sleighed your first demon. Keep it up or the anomaly will slowly kill you. Each demon stronger than the last. Be vigilant". Just like that he was transported again into a cell with Kane. Standing there and waiting for his memory to catch up with him about where he was and what was going on. "Bellamy it's not too late, to choose". It was just after Pike had been appointed Chancellor. Bellamy had chosen to stand by him and was waiting his next order. This decision would cost him more than a piece of his soul. He was turning on the grounders, getting Lincoln killed, his sister would hate him, and this was a chance to make that right. He would be a monster no longer.

He left Kane standing by himself to find Pike, outside with the others and making plans. "I need to talk to you alone". Pike looked at him like the juvenile he was. He was grateful to have him on his side, but he would make sure Bellamy recognized he was the authority figure here and he wasn't going to allow a bunch of kids to play war. They were inside the camp, walking through hallways until they were far enough from any wandering ears. Pike leaned against the table in the middle of the room. "Listen I know that this involves your sister and that you have grown some attachment to the people here but". Bellamy cut him off he would have to make this quick. "I don't need you to tell me about myself. I may have sided with you before but what I know now…" He drifted off. He couldn't exactly tell him he was from the future. "What I know is that this isn't the way to go about doing things. You don't want to align with the commander fine, you don't want to work with the grounders fine, but being a leader isn't about dictating orders. It's about doing what's best for your people". He had learned that lesson time and time again. Pike would try and fight him; Pike might even lock him up at this point, but he wasn't going to go down the same road. Pike stood there watching him walk away. Clearly somewhere he had gotten to him.

That gave him enough time to gather a couple of the members in camp. Monty, Harper, Kane, Miller, and a couple of the younger guards. "Bring guns" he told them, picking his weapon and heading to the cells where Pike kept his prisoners. He managed to navigate the group undetected, knowing the adults older moves the second time around. He watched as Lincoln approached him pressing against the cell. "And what is it you have to say to me this time or has my judgement day finally come". Bellamy met his stare, getting dangerously close where Lincoln could grab him at any minute. He trusted he wouldn't. "This time you go free, you and all the others. Take what you need, and we'll sneak you into the woods. We shouldn't be preparing for a war we aren't all in to fight for". Lincoln looked at him intrigued. It was much more mature behavior then he had come to learn. Miller had a cell key on him, unlocking the cell and tossing jackets to the others so they could cover up. Bellamy moved through the halls, peeking around corners and seeing if the coast was clear.

Octavia came around the corner hitting into her brother and making them both fall to the ground. "O". He never got tired of seeing his sister. In one state or the other. He loved her. "Bellamy what the hell are you doing"? Looking over the group before noticing Lincoln standing along with them. "I'm doing what's right, for everyone". He finally knew what this demon was about. It wasn't the choice to side with Pike over the others. It was that he was always trying to do what was best for their people, when a world cannot be placed into a category so slim. It should consider the consequences for everyone. It should be what was right for all. He had made it to the back entrance near the woods, sending people out in groups with Octavia's help. Just as he was about to exit the door a green shadow appeared. Staticky in appearance at first but them clearing just enough.

It was Hope again. "Did I pass this one too? Will this change things for my future"? He didn't know what answer he was looking for. She stepped toward him, "The challenge is in your mind, if you made it right the anomaly will let you pass onto your final challenge, but nothing will change in past, present, or future. What is done is done". He was afraid of that answer. This demon could have stopped a lot of problems he had come across, but he had to keep his mind focused because he knew his last challenge would be his hardest. He had no idea what they would hold. Hope disappeared again and Bellamy opened the door. Stepping through and into the bunker. The bunker where he had freed everyone. The bunker where so much blood had been shed. Above was his sister, Bloodreina sitting and watching in all her glory. Was this about his sister, what he had left her to become?

The door behind him disappeared and he watched as a body moved out of the shadows. It was Echo, dressed like she had been before on the Ark. He recognized her clothes from when they used to spar. A rustling metal sound came from the opposite side. Clarke stepped into the light. What kind of demon was this? Three important people in his life standing around him. Octavia rose from her throne. "Your crime has been committed and now you must choose or fight until the last one stands". Bellamy looked between them. "What crime, why am I here"? Echo circled to the left while Clarke moved around him to the right, Bellamy stayed stationary in the middle. "You must fight your biggest demon of all. The one that surrounds your heart. Do you let the current person you share your life with live on knowing you love another? Are you willing to forgive someone you loved for so long of all their crimes and start a life with them? You must choose". Octavia demanded. "How can I choose when I care about them both"? Echo was the next to speak. "You can care about both, but your heart wants what it wants. There can be no more fighting between the heart and the head". Clarke picked up a sword on the ground while Echo pulled the knives from her back. "You have to choose Bellamy".

Bellamy picked up the last weapon on the ground. Were they both hallucinations, figures made by the anomaly or were they the real thing? There was only one way to find out. Complete the task. He moved back watching both in their corners. Echo lunged first, raising up his sword to block hers. The demons had to fight each other but himself as well. He was responsible for the conflict at hand. Clarke moved forward striking hers down. Echo moved away from Bellamy holding her hands up in an x to block her attack. "If I had known you would have come back from the grave I never would have come back down". She seethed the sentence through her teeth at Clarke. Clarke was believed to be dead all those years, if they had stayed in space, she would have remained that way. Instead of a retort to her comment Clarke gave Bellamy a look, a look for help. He moved to echo spinning her around and enticing another strike from her. Leaving her back turned to Clarke. "Echo stop, this isn't you anymore. We have been though so much, together. You had to know that I care about Clarke. Like I care about you". Step, jab, miss. The patterns repeating themselves as they fought around the ring. Echo pushed him back as she pulled her knives together against his blade making him fall to the ground. She swung low, her feet kicking out and knocking Clarke who was running toward her to the ground.

Clarke rolled to the left, right, moving as quick as she could while Echo brought down her knives. "I have been through my fair share with Bellamy. We have always only had each other secretly. We rely on one another but it's more than that. We care about each other". Clarke watched as Echo lunged forward, diving at the last minute causing her to fall to the ground. She turned getting herself back on her feet. Watching as Clarke made her way to Bellamy. Forming a small circle, they danced around each other, waiting for the next to make their move. "I know you couldn't hear me, but I needed you. I always needed you and you weren't there for the first time in my life. You didn't just leave me; you filled that space with someone else". That hurt Bellamy. He had no choice but to leave Clarke on the ground, but he could never replace anyone with her. He could see how it would seem that way, but Clarke meant more to him than that. "Clarke I never stopped thinking about you. I would have stayed behind if it meant having you there next to me, all those years". Clarke threw her sword to the ground. Running forward and trying to place her grip around his neck. Bellamy surrendered his weapon to keep her at a distance. Keeping an eye on Echo as she watched them. "Instead you left me to put a bullet in my brain"! He was pressed up against the wall.

What, what did she mean by that? She had survived all this time. "A bullet, Clarke what are you talking about"? He managed to choke out as her efforts persisted. "You think all this time it was easy, I got low. Really low. There was no future in sight. I had a gun in my hand, and I should have pulled the trigger. You have Echo now. You wouldn't even have known I was alive for as long as I was". Bellamy thought to himself, how strong she was. Everyone had a breaking point and 6 years could do that to you. "Clarke I". Echo ran forward throwing Clarke off and kneeling into her body pressing her into the ground. She raised a fist colliding it with a loud crack to her cheek. Bellamy watched for a second just enough to regather his strength.

"Echo, stop. Get off her". Echo persisted, Clarke trying to get free and Echo forcing hit after hit. "Choose brother or die". This is what Hope meant by overcoming his demons or the anomaly would kill him. Before he knew it, he was pulling off Echo throwing her in the opposite directions and raising Clarke off her feet. The look in her icy blue eyes that he had seen so many times before. Times he thought he was a monster, when he had dreams of those he killed. When he had caught her before she fell into a pit of daggers. Clarke was more than someone he cared for she was his best friend. Echo lunged at her and Bellamy turned holding his hand out, protecting Clarke behind him. "Echo, no!" Echo stood in her place. "So, then you both shall die".

She picked up the sword on the ground lunging it forward. It slid just enough past his side where it glanced his skin, he was ready to feel the pain when instead he heard a gasp from behind him. It was Clarke, she pulled the sword out dropping it to the ground. Bellamy caught her as she fell back. He watched as the blood stained her shirt. Looking up at Octavia, "You said choose, I did. Why isn't it over". Octavia didn't say a word, backing into the shadows and disappearing. Echo did the same, leaving them both in the pit. One bleeding to death, with nothing for Bellamy to do.

"Clarke please, don't leave me". Clarke gripped his shirt as she struggled to breathe. "I need you. You have so much to live for. Madi, our friends, you haven't even gotten a chance to find happiness". Clarke looked up at him as the tears fell from his face. "You can find that for the both of us. At least now you can let me go". All her weight fell into his hands and her eyes started to flutter, her end near. "I don't want to find it for the both of us. I want to find it with you. I choose you; I should have always chosen you".

Clarke's body turned to dust. Just like Octavia's had. Bellamy could feel his heart ache and just like that he was inside a swirling green vortex with the previous surroundings gone from around them. Hope stood, touching his shoulder. "What happened why am I here, I failed". He looked down at his hands, searching for signs of Clarkes blood. "You misinterpreted the demon. It was not jus that you had to choose who holds your true heart. You had to admit that to yourself and see that every time you denied yourself such love, you only created more distance from ever having it". "But Clarke, she". He couldn't even say the words, because he didn't want it to be real. "You choose her, like you should have always. That was your final demon". Bellamy sighed, he wished that there was more closure to what he was feeling. "What now"? He looked around. "Now we wait for the others, and then. We face him". Bellamy didn't know the him to whom she was referring but he would need to clear his mind and gather his strength. Demons sleighed, he was going to save everyone.

**I hope you enjoyed this section. There are two other charecters facing tests so stay tuned. I hope you will keep reading. Update soon. As always BE KIND **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke's Test**

Clarke didn't look back after entering the green haze. She only moved forward. Greeted by the same small house she had once seen her dad in she was there again. The time Josephine had taken over her body but this time she was younger, different than she had been in the past months. Her hair was grown back out again, a portion of it tied behind her head. She walked through toward the window in the kitchen. Seeing the same man standing there before. "Dad"! she ran to him, this time unsurprised by his presence. He pulled her away from their hug, only minutes to spare. "The anomaly wants you to know that these will be the hardest challenges that you will face because they will be about choices you've made out of love". Her brow furrowed as her dad warned her. "Dad why am I getting a warning why is it preparing me for anything"? He stepped away, ready to back into the beaming light that formed behind him. "Because the commanders will it". Clarke was shocked by his answer. The commanders, that meant that one person was involved specifically and if one was involved that meant all were involved. She watched her dad's figure disappear the light growing brighter. Clarke winced as the light faded and she found herself by the drop ship on the ground. Facing Finn.

She was shocked, of all people she didn't expect to see him again. He had been one of her greatest regrets, not killing him but letting herself fall in love with him. The emotions that they experienced together sent Finn into a frenzy, making him crazy and may have cost him his life. "Are you ok Clarke, I know that this is all new to us, but we are going to be ok". This was different. It was a time when they were just friends, they hadn't shared their moment in the bunker. Raven hadn't come down. They clearly had just made it to earth and were trying to figure things out. She backed away from him as he reached for her. Making this right the second time around. Cold Clarke, she told herself. You have to be cold.

"I'm fine Finn thank you. I want to go check in with Bellamy. Make sure we know what kind of supplies we need before our first night on the ground". She remembered that Bellamy had stepped forward and taken charge. No one liked it and they would battle each other for a while before becoming friends. "Bellamy, are you seriously considering siding with him. He's crazy Clarke, he'll get us all killed if he goes on letting people do whatever they want". She smiled as she remembered how he used to be. A cocky, arrogant, asshole. Ready to let anyone starve if they didn't follow order. "Ill be ok. Why don't you go help Octavia I know she could probably use a friend"? Knowing how controlling Bellamy was with her at first.

She wandered over to Bellamy's tent, he was standing in there commanding a few of the others to put up surrounding walls, build a fire, and prepare them for their first hunt. As he watched her enter, he stood up, crossing his arms. She was the last person he ever expected to see there. "Can I help you with something or you just come in here to yell at me some more"? Clarke offered a form of peace. Taking the long sharp tool that laid on the map, holding it so it wouldn't roll up. She wiggled it around her wrist popping off her bracelet. The first thing that they really fought about. One of the things that her and Finn had bonded over to survive. She was stubborn, she was naïve, and she had a lot of growing up to do. He looked at it as she handed it to them. "Keep that you might need it for later. Meanwhile why don't you tell me what I can do to help"? Bellamy looked at the bracelet in his hand and up and at her, holding out his hand as a peace offering. "Welcome to the team". Everything faded around her like smoke. Faces and bodies clearing. She had given up on Finn before they even had a chance to fall for each other, that set him free and cleared her of her biggest regrets. The first challenge finished.

She walked around as she cleared curtains that hung in front of her. The second challenge. She was in  
Polis in the commanders sweet. Lexa was lying on the bed bleeding out. This time Clarke hadn't been there to witness the shot. She rushed to her side as her heart raced. She didn't want to have to relive this again. She had found some closure after losing Lexa but every time she saw her. In her dreams, in Allie's world, some part of her couldn't let her go. She couldn't help it.

"No, no. Please not this again". Lexa looked at her confused, struggling to breathe as she took low shallow breaths. "Clarke my time has come you have to let me go". Clarke looked over her. "How can I let you go. You've changed my life in so many ways. I want to remember you always hold onto what we have". She could feel her words choking in her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you". She started to shake as she held her. Lexa raising a hand and touching her face. "And you know love doesn't just go away because those are not there anymore. You will always carry that love with you, but you don't have to let it control your life or hold you back". Clarke tried to think. Being with her in Allies world, watching as Madi told her about the commander that shared images with her inside her head. Each time she let her emotions get the best of her. Each time because she didn't want to forget the times or feelings that they held together. She was afraid to let her go and that was her weakness.

She needed to realize that she could hold onto their love and let her be at peace for the final time in her life. Something she had never accepted. She laid Lexa down on the covers removing her hands. "Just because you are not with me doesn't mean you will not hold a place in my heart. That part of me will always love you, but I have to move on". Lexa smiled up at her. May we meet again crossing her mind, only this time she knew they would not. It was a statement that she cherished for so long, but it held her back. Kept her hopeful. Now she decided it was best to think may you be at peace.

Letting her go the anomaly hit again. Letting Lexa fade away and leaving her alone in the room. That was one of the hardest decisions that she had to make in her life. Clarke didn't want her demons to run her mind and if she was going to fight one that was controlling the anomaly she needed to let these things go. The challenges going by quicker than she expected. She watched as the room changed. Melting into the open. Woods and forest surrounding her. Bellamy was there in front of her. His face scraped up and bleeding. He was waiting for her to answer. Clarke wouldn't call this one her biggest regret, it had allowed her to change and she knew the moment well. It was her leaving, after Mount weather.

"Clarke did you hear me I said if you want forgiveness fine, I'll give it to you". She couldn't answer because things changed again. They were sitting against a tree in a dark forest. Bellamy again bleeding by her side. "I'm a monster Clarke". He was debating killing himself, taking himself out of the picture. She leaned forward to touch his hand. "I need you". She watched it play out as it had before, again unsure of why the anomaly had brought her here. She would change nothing. She would always be there for him. All the times she pictured her and Bellamy she held nothing back. They were stronger together. They would always be there for each other. Clarke watched as the forest spun, green light around them and changing the scene once again until she was sitting in a white room. Mount weathers quarantine. She looked around. Waiting and willing it to be over. "Just let me face my demons already"! she shouted into the void. She was startled by a voice, turning abruptly to see Jasper leaning against the door. His eyes glossed over, the iris foggy and clouded.

"It's a dam shame isn't it. That you have to be stuck in here with me after all this time". He smiled at her. He didn't look like himself, or a ghost of himself. He looked more like a corpse. "Jasper, I…do you know why I am here. I was just with". Her mind trailing off and thinking of Bellamy. "You were just with Bellamy weren't you. The two of you. Quite the team. After all this time you still don't have any regrets towards him"? Clarke watched him as he paced back and forth in the small room. "Look at it all. Every sacrifice, every decision you made together, or for each other. Even the times where you had to look out for someone other than yourself. You use each other AS A CRUTCH". He yelled running toward her slamming his hands down. Jasper was one of the biggest regrets Clarke had. He was one of her friends, and as much as she cared for him, she was never able to give him peace when he left this world. He died with hate, grudges, and so many unresolved issues. "Love" she murmured to herself. She stood up walking to him.

"Jasper, I don't know what you want me to say. Bellamy and I have always needed each other yes, but we are family. We will always need each other. I should have shown the same regard for all of you". Jasper smiled, sitting up straight. "What can I say what's done is done". Holding his hands up in a joking manner. "You will need each other more than any of us, but you will never admit that to yourself. Instead you'll keep making harsh decisions, sacrificing people, and killing. It's what you do you're a killer, the two of you. Holding yourselves up in the highest tier with everyone else below you". Clarke tried to get past his last words. She was not a killer. Everything she did she had to so that others could be saved. "And you think this little vision quest of yours is going to stop anything. At the end of it after you make it though you'll still have other challenges standing in your way. So, who will it be next? Madi, Octavia, Hope, Echo. Who is next on your list of people to betray just so you can make things right"? No, she was trying to do better, like Monty said. She wanted to do better so that they all could be happy. She wasn't a bad person; Bellamy wasn't a bad person.

"Think about it Clarke, all that guilt on your shoulders. All that blood. Bellamy's decisions weighing you down. Making excuses for each other. All those burdens. Why don't you just end it like you should have long ago". Clarke looked down at the single piece of furniture in the room. A medical bed, a white sheet on top of it. A long metal gun appearing, like the one she had carried in the desert. Did he want her to kill herself, would that make things right for him? "Would killing myself make it ok for you. A self-sacrifice to even the score? Because I never wanted to hurt you Jasper, or those you love. I love you just as much as I do them". He was dangerously close now, footsteps clicking on the clean tile. Pat, Pat, Patting forward. He picked up the gun handing it to her. "Then prove it". She looked down at it. The metal was matt in color, but clean. The pin up signaling it was already loaded and the safety off. She took it from him, eyeing the weapon. She placed her finger along the trigger, raising it. Watching Jasper as he smiled staring at her to make her move. She closed her eyes tight, hoping this was all an illusion and as soon as it was over, she would be free.

Her mind raced, her heart thumping in her chest. Her eyes shooting open as she pulled the gun away from her head. "Wait". Jaspers smile dropping. "It won't make a difference if I kill myself. I don't have to carry all these burdens, I choose to. Which means I can let them go knowing I did the right thing, knowing I grew from those experiences to become the person I am today". Jasper moved the gun back to her head. "But can you live with it when those who are closest to you know what you did. Do you think Bellamy will ever forgive you for the things that you've done"? She thought to herself, eyes flickering back and forth over her thoughts. "He had forgiven me". Now she was understanding the purpose of this demon. She wasn't looking for forgiveness from others. She didn't need to care about what others thought. She only needed to care about how it made her look at herself. She could hate or lover herself for what she did in the past, but how could she ever move forward if she didn't try and forgive herself.

If she couldn't love herself, she couldn't let others in. "I love myself; I am happy with myself, and if Bellamy isn't ok with that. I will survive. It won't change how I see him because he will always be the same to me. He'll always be my Bellamy". Jasper took the gun from her hand, placing it on the mattress. He stepped away watching Clarke as he moved to the now open door. It swung open as if pushed by a ghost. One last thing he had to tell her. "Don't try and forgive yourself for loosing me Clarke, I should have been ok on my own. Dealt with my own demons. Instead I took the easy way out". He turned hand on the door, and his back facing her. "Don't let him go, if you can help it". Clarke knew he was talking about Bellamy. She cared about him so much and he was dangerously close to loosing himself in the situation they were given, throwing himself first for his sister. Jasper disappeared and Bellamy and Hope stepped though the door. Everything changing and leaving them in the spinning vortex. "Bell". She ran forward hugging him and making sure he wasn't a mirage. He held her tight in his arms. Tighter than he ever had before. She wondered what types of demons he faced. She tore herself away from their hug, turning toward Hope and feeling Bellamy's hand rest on her back. "What now"? "Echo has not yet joined us, hopefully soon she will". "And if she doesn't" Bellamy asked, getting a concerning look from Clarke that he could see from his peripheral view. "Then we have to assume she failed". Bellamy and Clarke looked at Hope with concern. Echo was tough. There was no way that she could have failed, but then again there was no way to know what types of demons she would be up against either.

**Clarke's test might have left her a lot to think about and there is a lot Bellamy has on his mind as well. With Echo in the wind there is no telling how much longer they can keep their thoughts to themselves. I hope you enjoyed Reading stay tuned for more. As always BE KIND **


	4. Chapter 4

**Echo's Test**

Echo was lying on the ground, as a grounder growing up her emotions had been pinned to the furthest reaches of her mind. She was taught not to feel. She was a spy, a killer, an Azgedia. She recognized the Ice queen's stare, her friend by her side. They were sparing in the woods, and the queen willed for a standing victor. Before she ever knew how to be strong, she needed to learn how to survive. A pivotal moment there. The first time it would end with her killing her friends, taking her name and falling in line as the solider she would become. This time she had the chance to change things. She saw a lone warrior by the queen's side. Only one that would ensure her safety. If she didn't think that her friend wouldn't think twice about killing her then she wouldn't have followed through with the kill like she had before. She backed away, taking a chance and throwing down her sword. "You will have to kill me because I am not about to turn my back on true loyalty". Her friend seemed stunned. The queen smiled raising her hand and signaling the warrior with his bow. "Weakness. Fire at will". Before the man had a chance to fire Echo dove toward her friend knocking them both to the ground and retrieving her weapon. The arrow shot missing them both and Echo had her one chance. She threw the spear before he had a chance to defend himself, watching as it sliced into his chest. He gasped, blood starting to pour from the side of his mouth. The queen stunned by his side. One of her best warriors and he lost to a little girl.

Echo took the arrow, reaching for her own bow and pointing it to the queen. "Either you will let us both live or you can die here now". The queen smiled up at her. Not ready to give up just yet. "And what do you think. You think the ice nation will let you live knowing you killed their queen". Echo remembered her choice before, looking at her friend. "If I know one thing it's about survival and we can survive it together". She shot the arrow waiting for it's hit but it never came. She was in Polis standing before Roan, her chest rising and falling from the events of the first challenge. "Are you ok Echo". Roan surprisingly concerned. Echo nodded. Maybe this was easier than she thought.

Roan had been making decisions for the grounds about the sky people. Echo ever only knew that she must stand by his side. How could she though, knowing how she now cared for most of them. He dictated plans to the soldiers, "We will not let them take what is ours. It's one thing if they were to mind their own but now, they demand to become part of our world, our nation. We cannot give in so easily". The members left understanding the future kings' ideas. Leaving him and Echo alone. She looked over the maps. If she could somehow convince him otherwise maybe she stood a chance at peace for everyone. "My king may I speak freely"? Roan crossed his arms adjusting his posture. He rolled his shoulders back, standing tall, asserting his higher role. "You may but choose your words wisely, a traitor to me is a traitor to all our people". How could she make him see?

Echo tucked her hands behind her back, ducking her head and pacing back and forth. "We know the sky people have come a long way to the ground. They search for survival, not war".

"And that's what you choose to say before your king. Defend them after what they have done to the other nations. They have killed"! He yelled; hands fisted in balls by his side. "And what have we killed for, rule. To be the best, to stand out as the superior nation". She was taking a risk, pushing his buttons more and more but she had a point. She knew Roan felt his people were the best nation, but he wanted peace too unlike his mother. "If we kill their clan, if we rage this war. There are grounders who will stand against us. See our efforts and may confuse it as fear". "Fear" he ragged. Stepping forward. "You think Ice nations is afraid, I am afraid"? "I know you are not my king". Now kneeling in front of him. She tilted her head up. "But it takes more courage to form a pack in truth than it does in blood. We can use the sky people; they can follow under our rule and with their help we might be able to use them to bring the other nations to their knees. An alliance with one can be an alliance with all. Unless you think the queens, wishes are wiser"? She knew he did not, if anything he would have disobeyed his mother's rules just out of spite. Roan pushed a breather threw his nostrils.

"You take a chance to make your point". She waited, still kneeling before him as she watched him relax. "But your point is valid, and I will consider it. If you stick by my side, maybe others will too, and we can put off this war a little longer so both sides can spare the lives that would be lost". Roan reached out his hand to her, and she took it. Raising off her knees and to her feet. Meeting his gentle stare this is an accomplishment that she wished she could have made before. Before she had sacrificed so many for a purpose, she thought was noble.

Echo's final challenge came quickly as things around her changed. It hadn't been a memory, or a place but it was more like a vision. She was in the camp outside of the bunker. Wonkru had just been lifted from the ground. Clarke was there with her and Octavia as well. Staring at her with a vicious glare. "You have 24 hours to leave this camp. You can never be a member of Wonkru, just an enemy". She turned on her heels, ready to leave. Clarke stood there staring at her. "Well she sure knows how to make an impression after all these years. Listen I don't know if it helps but maybe we can get Bellamy to talk to her". Echo cut her off, how dare she mentioned Bellamy's name. She didn't care for him like she did. "I don't need you to talk to him like I am a third wheel I can do it on my own. Unlike your people I am not looking for your help". She walked away leaving Clarke there and going in search to find Bellamy. Her efforts were impeded though by a sharp pain to her side, it felt like something had stabbed her. She raised her shirt to find an engraving on her stomach, a symbol that she recognized from the anomaly. Maybe time was running out.

She took this challenge as a chance to stop events, make them better. In order to do that she had to stop Octavia. Bellamy was at her side immediately after she put her shirt down. He must have seen her and felt concern. "Hey Echo, what's wrong. What's going on". Echo worked through the pain. "Nothing. Your sister has made the decision. I am to leave and there is nothing we can do about it. Unless…." She knew this would be difficult for him to hear. "Unless we stop her, I stop her". Bellamy pressed his lips together in a firm motion. Thinking, "Echo I know she's different, but I went all this time thinking that I had lost her, and now I have her back finally. You have to give me a chance to think about this". Echo reached out touching his chest. "I understand, and if need be, I can do it alone. I know what to do". Bellamy had tried poisoning Octavia before, but used too small of a dose, in order to get the people behind her Octavia would have to be put out longer. Giving her time to give the flame to Madi, hide her from Clarke and use the true commander to get the people to stand by her.

Echo moved around the camp trying to find Gia. She needed her to convince Madi to take the flame. As she walked around the pain in her stomach increased. She passed by Clarkes tent, watching as she brushed the hair out of Madi's face as she slept. Looking up Clarke made her way past her, being quiet so that she made sure she didn't wake her up. "Echo listen I've been thinking I know you don't want my help and I'm sorry for bringing Bellamy into this, but you need to hear me out". She was looking around camp as Clarke continued to talk. Trying to filter her out. When she heard Bellamy's, name cross her lips she had her attention. "I am only going to say this once. You will only cause Bellamy more pain. Always risking his neck for you. Stay away from him, you have to let him go". How dare Clarke think that she could just let herself be involved in the plan. The last time that happened it left Bellamy in the fighting pit. She knew he cared for her, but she had hoped he wouldn't be too harsh with her when he found out that she was driving Clarke away.

Another pain shot to her skin as she walked away. This time to her arm. It started to turn wrinkly and the skin folded. Making it seem old. She had another rune imprinted at the top of her shoulder, throbbing. This anomaly was starting to weaken her, and she didn't understand why. She had completed the first two challenges with ease. Now she only thought about completing the last one, but there were more obstacles in her way. She needed to do what she had to and quick. She knew where she could get the poison from. Monty, he was an expert on anything and could extract some from his plants. She moved across the camp, finding him and harper in their algae farm. They had hidden their affections from the rest of the camp, but after all their time in space together she knew the truth. Monty was surprised to see her. He had grown close with her too and was no longer threatened by her presence but it's not like she openly sought him out without Bellamy by her side. "Monty, I need to know if you can use some of your plants as a form of poison". Monty looked at Harper, concerned. "I can concentrate some, sure but what would you need it for"? "I just need it strong enough to knock someone out not kill them, but it has to be for an extended period of time". Monty scribbled something on the paper in front of him.

"I can do that, but the first initial dose will have to be large, with the others being administered intravenously in order to sustain sedation". "Your doing your smart thing again" Echo laughed, she needed it in plain language that she could understand. "You can knock the person out, but they'll have to have a small dose given to them while asleep". Echo nodded her head in understanding. "How soon can you have in ready by", Monty looked again at Harper for reassurance that he wasn't making a mistake. They didn't know what Echo was planning but clearly, they had their own plans. That's when she saw the vial, he pulled it out showing it to her, the green liquid swirling around in the container. "I already do". Echo stared at it before reaching out and taking it. She thanked them before leaving the tent.

She didn't need to explain herself; she knew that the less people she told the less would be implicated by her actions. She would find Bellamy to let him know what she had to do, she knew she couldn't keep something like this from him and she figured in the long run it would save him from having to do it himself. Madi was sitting by him at the fire in the middle of the camp. Laughing about something he or she said. Echo was never threatened by Madi, she knew that the stories Clarke told her in space made her excited to meet them all. When she saw Clarke standing by the two of them her smile faded. She marched over her eyes never leaving Clarkes. Clearly, she didn't listen to her the first time. Bellamy stood up watching them. He called out to Echo but she didn't flinch for a second. Reaching out to her he touched her arm. "Hey, what's wrong. You look pissed or something". Echo broke her look with Clarke to smile at him. "I'm fine just wanted to talk to you in private". Bellamy looked over at Clarke letting her know he would be right back.

They left the group, moving away just enough so that wandering ears couldn't hear them. "I have something I need to do; you might not like it at first but in the end you will understand". She was waiting for his questions but was sidetracked by the subject change. "What problem do you have with Clarke. What was that all about back there"? Echo sighed. She turned to Bellamy; eyes focused but she could see Clarke behind him by the fire in the background. "Everything doesn't always have to be about her. I am trying to help; I really am but she just keeps sticking her nose into things and asking how she can help". Bellamy chuckled to himself. "That's kind of what she does. She has this whole save the world complex about her". Echo took Bellamy's hand lifting it and slipping the vial from her palm to his. He looked it over. "What do you expect to do with this exactly"? With a deep breath she hoped he would not be too cross with her. "It's to poison Octavia, put her into a long sleep just enough to turn Wonkru on our side. Long enough for Madi to take the flame and assume her rightful position as commander. Bellamy's eyes widened, taking a step back. "Clarke will never go along with this; it would put a lot of pressure on Madi and she's just a kid". "And what was I". She could feel herself getting frustrated at him. "If I had to grow up a little so does, she. Clarke will just have to suck it up". Bellamy threw the vial to her, as she caught it in hand he started backing away, turning his back on her. "Then you do this alone".

Echo watched as Bellamy returned to Clarke by the fire, watching her and keeping his eyes up as she walked away. And here I thought he would always be by my side. After all we survived together, and yet he still runs back to her each time. What is it going to take, she questioned to herself? Echo could feel the pain of the anomaly growing taking a hold of her body and sucking the life out of it. She was on the way to Octavia's tent when she hit the ground. It felt like all the air was being suctioned from her lungs. She gasped for air watching as the anomaly circled around her. A tornado like structure shaded green in color making everything spin. She had failed, her time up.

**Not so easy, but this isn't the last we've seen Echo. Stay tuned for more and the outcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always BE KIND**


	5. Chapter 5

**And then there were 2 **

Bellamy and Clarke watched as the anomaly flashed, its green color throbbing around them and Hope looking over the vortex. "There's something wrong something the vortex wants us to see". Echo appeared on the ground, laying by them. They could tell it was her, but she had changed in appearance. The life drained, her skin old and wrinkly and her hair grey. Bellamy was the first to reach her, kneeling by her side and holding her hand. "Echo, Echo please can you hear me. What even happened"? She turned her head meeting his gaze, "I failed my final test, I just wasn't strong enough to finish in time". Hope watched as Bellamy comforted her, Clarke standing behind him. "The vortex does not run the challenges for you, you work them out yourself. There is no time limit unless you have stalled in your tasks". Clarke looked at her confused. "But I thought the anomaly was all about time". "Yes" Hope agreed. "Time yes, but it runs on your own time, from your mind. With the challenges you either complete it or fail, where the anomaly will then start to take the time in forms of years since your last challenge". "So, there's hope then". Clarke knelt by Echo and Bellamy, she looked her over, she had aged but some life was still there.

"Echo when was your last challenge, if it was recent the anomaly will only take the difference between now and then". Echo coughed, struggling to respond. "It was in the rein of Bloodreina, before Bellamy poisoned her. I was trying to stop things, but I couldn't finish the job". "Stop me from poisoning her"? Bellamy knew that had given him leverage before and it was a good move on his part. "No stop her myself, but things distracted me". Bellamy looked over his shoulder, watching Clarke as she thought through what to do next. She rubbed her thumb against his hand. She recognized that look from the ARK. When they had first gotten into space and he thought she was dead. The pain it caused him. Bellamy never looked at her that way, even now where she was dying.

Bellamy turned his attention back to Echo. "I should have completed my task, but I was holding onto something that should have never been mine in the first place". "Echo don't, we can figure this out". Echo turned to look at Clarke, "He was always on loan, and a great friend, a caring partner. But he never belonged to me." She felt her lungs tighten and strain, the last moments she had being taken. A tear ran down Bellamy's face and she knew he might not have understood her fully. Hope backed away from them, giving the three of them space. If this was her last breath, she would make it count. "Don't give up on each other, you deserve this. Let yourselves be happy". She closed her eyes happy that she finally got the message. The last demon wasn't Octavia, or something she had to solve. She had to expect that Clarke would always be there, and nothing would change that. She was always going to be second and that was ok with her. She could feel tingling along her skin, like when water soaked into the roots of plants. She could feel the life being pushed back into her. It was easier to breathe; she felt no pain.

When she opened her eyes, Bellamy watched her as she stood up. Restored good as new. Feeling better than before. She looked over her hands and arms, the color of her hair. "I thought the anomaly had chosen, I failed". Hope by her side rested her hand on her shoulder. "It gives you the time you need, and you figured it out. There isn't always failure. Sometimes it just takes us a little longer to succeed. The wind and vortex stopped. They were in a cave; one they hadn't seen before. Torches lit against the walls. "Now if we are going to find your sister we must hurry. Leading the way Clarke followed ready for round two.

It was Bellamy and Echo that fell behind, just enough to keep their eye on the path but give them some space. "I thought I lost you back there". Echo smiled as he gripped her hand. "You could never loose me, because we will always be friends". She dropped his hand, putting a little distance between them. "Echo whatever you saw in the anomaly, it doesn't change things. I learned that". She stopped, making sure the others knew to wait. Clarke and Hope looked back giving them a minuet before they moved on. "Have you"? She asked, facing him. She stepped forward raising her hands to either side of his face. "I need to do this Bellamy, and I know it will be painful but it's the right thing to do. You deserve to be honest with yourself". She looked over at Clarke who was trying her best not to ease drop. "And you need to be honest with her too". She left him standing there, mouth pressed together lightly, and eyes closed, he was trying to think of anything to say but he couldn't. Echo was right, that is what his challenges had shown him. Clarke joined him by his side offering her support. "Are you going to be ok"? He opened his eyes. Her light blue eyes filled with concern. She had always been there; she would always be there through whoever would come and go. He smiled touching her hand as it laid on him. "I think so". Echo and Hope continued further into the cave and Bellamy and Clarke followed behind. Together.

**I hope you enjoyed how this turned out. If people like it and I get a good response I can make another story up to continue their journey. As for the test this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed and you will review. Let me know what you think. Cant wait to see what happens in season 7. As always BE KIND**


End file.
